


The First ever Sentinel

by goddessofwar2007



Series: The First Sentinel [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluffy, Lots of Sex, Love, M/M, Multi, Multi marriages, NON CANNON!, Sex, To many to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Summary: Work in progress... Was posted before but took it down to re work it.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/The First Sentinel(oc), Danse/The First Sentinel(oc), Maxson/Danse, Richter/Danse, Richter/The First Sentinel(oc)
Series: The First Sentinel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/561055
Kudos: 1





	1. Is it her?

**Author's Note:**

> I will work as fast as i can to get this up, i know a few have been waiting forever for the re work. I am sorry but real life kicked my ass badly for a while! As ever much love to all of you.

" What does she looks like?" 

" She has fair hair, blue eyes and is about 5 ft 3ins." 

"Huh?"

"Sorry about 160 cm's." 

"Not her damn HEIGHT! Proctor do i look damn stupid? I was asking for the woman description that William sent, not her stats!" 

"I am sorry Sir. I can only give you what i have." 

"No. I am sorry Proctor forgive me. I'm trying to work out if it is her, or a random actual Vault dweller. Tho i doubt it can be her. She was captured again and no one has heard from her in over 20 years." 

Sighing to himself looking towards the picture, sitting on his desk. Feeling the same mixture of longing love and sadness filling his heart again.

"Sir she has an amazing ability of turning up when we least expect her. Well she always did have a soft spot for the eastern branch it wouldn't surprise me if it is her. Tho William know's her so it is strange he wouldn't say. Then again she never looks the same."

Sensing the other internal battle of emotions, and pain.

"Thank you proctor leave the reports from William. I will read them myself thank you for bringing this to my attention. Dismissed." 

"Ad Victoriam Sir!" 

"Ad Victoriam."

His voice almost a whisper.

Lifting the file, one question spinning in his mind. "Is it really her? Can she really be back?" 

The brotherhoods greatest ally and enigma. Lifting the old back and white photo that had been handed down to him, wondering what height was the woman in the picture. He couldn't tell being she was in power armor, all he could see was the side of her face and her middle finger. Laughing softly to himself, she wasn't the only one there, doing it. The great Roger Maxson was doing the same along with Casdin and McGraw's distant grandfathers and family's. The Original Brotherhood where very different from the Elders now he had to laugh. Even what they had written on the placard they held.

"FUCK YOU !!!

We are the Brotherhood! Your Destruction our gift to your Victims .

We are your end!!".

He wondered what the Enclave would have thought if they had seen their message to them, his stomach tightened. He hoped more than anything she was back, he needed her.


	2. Memory Lane.

Turning herself round, eyebrow raising. Taking in the other figure ranting, waving his finger. Letting him finish his rant.

"When on the battlefield, you do want him to be able to throw a frag a decent distance don't you?"

"That is a fair and rather smart idea and point. Maybe we should teach all squires baseball."

Smiling in victory, turning back round winking at him, nodding her head.

"Don't you dare breath a word of whom i am. Cant believe you lot still going."

"Yes we are, and i won't, but don't you think Lyons has a right to know ? Or even Maxson?"

"NO ! Don't you dare , as far as any of them are to be aware im James's Daughter. They do not need to know the girl was murdered, if lucky ...... and i was put in her place!!"

"I am sorry Frej. I can not imagine what you have been through."

Her smile weak and tinged with sadness in response. Her head turning eyes, roaming locking on him hiding behind a crate.

"Ah fuck .... should have known, you would be around. What did you hear?"

Vargas eyes following her eyes, locking on him also.

"Ah, my guns and bullets thief strikes again."

Her eye's piercing in to his, her voice soft and warm.

"I Promise you .... next time we meet i will tell you all. But for now trust me please."

Turning her back to them both walking away. Vargas smiling down at him. 

"It could be a few years before you see her again, she knows they are coming for her again."

Within 48 hours she had gone missing it was only later he was told who they where.


	3. One pissed Paladin.

The ground really was rumbling with the heavy mechanical footsteps. His figure pacing back and forth, gazing at the four of them. Her eyes drifting up, looking out the top of her eyes. Trying not to laugh at the energy coming from him. Her mind drifting to the last time she seen him. 

She rarely looked back. Doing that would have put anyone in a padded cell, if they tried to understand what had happened to her. She could barley believe it was real. Any of it. 321 years old she was now. She had to admit she looked damn good, she hadn't aged much since she had been stolen from her bed. By whom, she called the scum. To the rest of the world the Enclave. But the how and why they done it were still beyond her.

In her world fallout was a computer game! Maxson a brooding 20 year old. Danse a Synth, Rhys an ass, and Haylen soft and a liability because she was to emotional. 

In reality William Danse was human and pissed with them all.

Well she had to make sure he was human, that he hadn't gone weird, when she had hit him with the E.M.P. Tho he had been pissed and still was.   
Doing her best to suppress the laughter that build inside.The look on his face had been a picture. It didn't help that Haylen ,Rhys and Rodgers had run and left her to face his wrath alone.

All four of them had used the device on each other and that's when the Enclave chips had fritz's out properly.

"I bloody knew it was you! Welcome home. Does this mean they cant track you now?"

Thankfully until now she still had her arms hidden from Danse. As far as he was aware she had always looked as she did.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING ?" 

Trying her best to suppress the smirk, the could feel inside from his startled look, as he had been woke by four face staring at him as they hit him with the emp.

"We don't know who is or isn't human!" 

Doing her best to sound professional and angry.

"YOU COULD HAVE BLOODY ASKED ME! NOT WOKE ME WITH YOU ALL STARING! WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU ALL STARING ?!!" 

His voice roaring still. While crushing the ground under foot pacing outside the station.

"To see if you went funny or not." 

Nodding his head, muttering to himself. 

"Where the hell did you get that device from any way? " ,

"From Fort Hagen where i KILLED Kellogg!" 

"Hmm well i suppose, you all thought you where doing what was in the Brotherhoods best interest. But really. If you had just asked me for fucks sake, and not scared the crap out of me. I thought something was wrong waking to you lot like that and then that damn device going off."

The Truth was she really liked William he was fast becoming one of her best friends, and she didn't want to have to kill him.

So far other than Maxson's age and the time scale of things happening. The games had been almost spot on. Well there where a few major differences, there was transport tho it was very unreliable, there was running clean water in many settlements and it was warm.The fallout world was a bit further on than she had expected it to be.


	4. Freedom regained.

For the first time in centuries she was herself and free, she looked like herself, she could be her, not an enclave experiment.

Tho she had caused the Enclave a headache. She had blown up everything they had, or helped to do it. They couldn't understand why the control chip wouldn't work.

When she had woken in that tube this time she had known she was in the Commonwealth. But this time was different she was in pod C5 not C7 Nate and Nora where both dead and she had found a ring on a chain in her hand and a holotape on the floor in-front of her where she had landed when the door had opened.

~ Hello Freja  
We have liberated you from your kidnappers. As you know doubt are aware we are the Templar's. Rodger set us up to find you and free you.  
Your captors are dead! We have dealt with them! You will pose as Shaun's Aunt to get into the Institute. If you still want to help.

We are sorry.

We found you as fast as we could, they moved you around a lot. The ring well, you will find out. ~

A pause then 4 different voices together.

~ See you on the Prydwen. ~

The tape ending. Tears streaming down her face, relife washing over here, for the first time. Since it had all began.

Next to the tape the device she told William she found with Kellogg. At last it looked like it was over no more being tracked hunted and locked in a room. While Enclave scowled at what went wrong again.

She knew this Vault so well she had run through it so many times in game. Paying her respects to Nate and Nora and deciding she would have the brotherhood come here and bury all the residents and staff.


	5. Paladin in the dark...

"The Prydwen will arrive in the next 30 minutes!"

His warm voice pulling her back to reality, and out of her memories. Smiling up at him, he really had gotten so good looking. Shaking her head going into the Station. Her mind drifting to Arthur, trying to picture what 36 year old him would be like. He had been a sweet deep funny intelligent teenager, last she had seen him. Tho he had that Maxson streak for mischief she had noticed. Part of her was dreading boarding the Prydwen the squires a stark reminded of her own son she had lost. When she had been taken from her home and bed she wondered what he had turned out like, what his life had been. Had he married? Had children? Did he joined the army? Following in his mothers footsteps. As she had when she was 17, shaking her head trying to shake off the thoughts threatening to envelop her in her past and questions.

Boarding the Verti, Rodgers and Rhys fighting over the mini gun. Danse rolling his eyes at them. Doing his best Paladin voice and suppressing his laughter at them.

"YOU ARE KNIGHTS OF THE BROTHERHOOD!! NOT BLOODY SQUIRES!! BEHAVE !!"

Haylen and Freja in a kink laughing at his feet on the floor. Looking down at them and then his two grinning knights. Sure he was being punished, to be stuck with them.  
His eyes lingering on Freja, his gut niggling him. Sure he knew her some how.  
It unnerved him he hadn't meet anyone so alive since his wife. She was like the wind, sun and a cool kiss of rain all rolled in one. Women like her didn't exist not since Kathy had passed, he still missed her. Not as much as he had, but it still hurt to think of her. Now she had descended in his life like a storm .

She had rushed in to the station in power armor threw herself in front of him and coldly and calmly killed everything that had threatened him. He hadn't been able to move, he had sat on the step in shock from this figure that had appeared. At first he had thought it was a man, until she had stopped shooting and looked at him her head tilted and he was still sure she had a smirk on her lips.

"You called?"

"Huh?" 

Smiling explaining, she had heard the signal on her pipboy, and had come to help. Hearing Haylen, Rhys and Rodgers breaking into laughter his look of confusion.  
She had joined the brotherhood there and then. She had tech they needed had found Artemis recon, and brought Brandis back all before setting foot in the station. His mind still asking. "Who she was?" His only answer. She was one of them. He had never seen Rhys take to someone so quickly, his team had grown by one who from what he could see was more Brotherhood than even him!

But damn did she have a temper. He had been on the receiving end of it. When he had innocently asked why she was crying. She had screamed at him.  
~ It was none of his god damn business it didn't effect her ability's as a fucking soldier, fuck off.~ 

Slamming the door to the room she was in in his face.

"She is missing her son, it is his birthday today."

"Son? What son? She has a son?" 

"He is dead now sir, over two hundred years ago." 

Watching Haylen walking away. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. How hadn't he known this. She was his charge he should know these things, not have to be told by a Scribe in his team.

He could not be angry with her. He knew the loss of losing someone you loved. But could not fathom what she was going through. He would have to give Arthur a full debrief when they where on board , his report had given basics this hadn't been included.


	6. Home at Last.

Arriving on the Prydwen, listening to the others being dismissed.

"Oh my god it is so good to see you again Ma'am welcome home."

"Thank you Mark, how are the wife and kids?"

"Very well Frej, Arthur is on the command deck. You are expected as our newest Member." 

"I need to see Cade first. Got to get these damn things removed. Do you think he would mind if i kept him waiting little?"

"Leave it to me. Scribe please go to the Command deck and Tell Elder Maxson i have taken our newest member to see Cade she went over her ankle."

"So how does freedom taste?"

"You damn Templar's are everywhere, you know that." 

"Blame yourself. You where the one planted the idea in Rodgers brain." 

"Don't remind me."

Walking along talking heading to medical. The Prydwen very different inside from what she expected, the space had been used better. Cade even had a door.  
Relaxing on the bed, Letting Cade get to work removing the chips that had been put inside.   
The door had opening, looking round seeing, Arthur entering seeing her with no top. Cade making another incision. 

"What the hell is going on here? I was told the new recruit had a swollen ankle. Why has she her top off?? "

Feeling herself burning, his eyes staring at her. Sure his eyes screamed he recognised her. Trying her best to regain some control, turning her head she felt so childish. She was sure she was bright red. Seeing a smirk creeping on his lips.

Arthur turned on his heels as fast as he had opened the door he was back out it


End file.
